<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Short Goodbye by TwoCatsTailoring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275974">The Short Goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring'>TwoCatsTailoring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Entire Chicken [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, French Kissing, Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from <a href="https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts">here</a>.<br/>7. French kisses where they trace every tooth with their tongues as though trying to memorize them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuffie Kisaragi/Vincent Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Entire Chicken [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Short Things from TwoCatsTailoring, TwoCatsTailoring 50 Kisses</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Short Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As far as goodbyes went, this one was one she could live with. Very easily, if it didn’t have to end. </p><p>But for now, there was no sign of it ending. Just the near-constant, gentle pressure of his tongue in her mouth. Near-constant because they had to trade at some point. Vince wasn’t going to get to have all the fun here!</p><p>Plus, they had to breathe.</p><p>Even if she would be back in Edge in a couple of weeks, even if that really wasn’t all that long, it still felt like a really long time. So while she’d never thought she’d be one of those people to try to memorize somebody’s teeth with her tongue, that was exactly what she was doing. </p><p>And what he was doing to, by the feel of it. </p><p>And there was no way she was gonna complain! Yuffie Kisaragi might not be the most textbook romantic person to ever live (that was Vincent, she was convinced,) she wasn’t going to shove him off and demand something other than exactly this. </p><p>This rolling, slow, complete taste of him with her arms around his back. Eyes locked on one another, and his hands on either side of her face. </p><p>Maybe there was something in his idea of romance. Maybe.</p><p>Okay, there definitely was because if this kept up, they were gonna need more than this corner of the Shera. Probably something more like a be….</p><p>“You two done yet? Not again!” Cid swore as he rounded the doorframe into the bay, “I’m gonna get the hose!”</p><p>“Can it, old man,” Yuffie shot back, without even thinking. “Go tighten those loose screws of yours!”</p><p>Vincent snorted and caught her lips again, this time in a disappointingly chaste kiss. “See you soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>